Gender switch!
by sportsgallol
Summary: You have heard of the ninja turning into girls but have you heard of garmadon and wu turning into girls? Except instead of them turning into old ladies the become teenage girls! Join them as they see life different in a females eyes. Rated T for a little bit of cussing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

It was a peaceful day in ninjago city, which was good news for the ninja. They needed a break from fighting their enemies and decided to do a small vacation day. Jay the blue ninja of lighting was working on a new invention of his, he was planning on creating a machine that could turn elderly people into their young selves again.

Lloyd walked over to jay and studied the machine. "So what are you making this time loud mouth?" Lloyd asked with a smirk. Jay frowned. "I am trying to create a machine that could turn old people young again." The green ninja rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're capable of creating such an invention?"

"Of course I can after all I am an inventor!" Jay said proudly. "Right well I'm going to be out of your way so I wouldn't accidently turn into a chicken or something." Lloyd said as he walked out of the room.

Jay was insulted by the young boy's words but he shook it off. He was going to make sure it worked and that it would not fail. The main reason for his idea of his is because he wanted to turn his parents young like maybe in their 30s probably. He knew one day that his parents will die but jay didn't want that.

There were many memories that were shared between the family of inventers, and still there were so more he wanted to create with them. As jay finished screwing in the last bolt he stepped back to admire his work. "Now to test it." The ninja of lighting said.

An old moldy apple was placed in front of the machine and jay started it up. Just then garmadon and wu walked in not at first noticing jay and the machine. Suddenly a bright lighted laser shot out of the machine while jay yelled to watch out. But it was too late.

The two brothers were knocked out and were on the floor. The others ran in to see what the commotion was all about. "Hey we saw a bright light from inside!" Night exclaimed. "What happened?" Light asked. When they saw where jay was staring at they gasped.

The ninja of ice got on his knees and checked their heart beats and pulses. "Thankfully they are still alive but for now they are knocked out. I suggest we put them in their beds for them to rest, when they wake up in the morning we'll check on them."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and helped garmadon and wu to bed. For what they didn't know is that they're going to get the surprise of their life!

**Chapter one is done! So bros what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like this story!**

The next morning, the two brothers were awoken by the rays of the sun from the window. Wu yawned as he sat up and stretched. Then he looked around and notices a young girl sleeping in a bed near him. _That's strange I never seen her before and what am I doing in here? The last thing I remember is getting hit by some ray of light._ Wu thought.

He got out of bed and started to walk over to the sleeping girl, when he walked past the full length mirror he froze and turned back to see what he thought he could not believe. It was himself, but as a young girl! Looking about sixteen or seventeen maybe.

_T-t-this is just a dream! It must be! _The sensei thought in panic. He looked down and saw that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. But they were a little too big now. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming but to his disappointment he was not.

And the next thing that he could possibly do now was scream. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wu screamed as then garmadon woke up instantly from the noise and fell out of bed. "Who the hell is screaming!?" Garmadon growled as he got up and rubbed his head.

But stopped when he heard his own voice as a female! Garmadon looked down at himself to find that he had only two arms instead of four! And that his skin was no longer black. Then he looked at wu frighten. "W-w-what happened to me?"

Wu calmed himself and stared at garmadon. "My dear brother is that you?" "Wu?" Garmadon asked as he inched closer to his now female brother. "Yes it's me, and if you are wondering if this is a dream then you are wrong it isn't." Wu answered.

Garmadon then walked to the mirror to look at himself to see what he now looks like. He was now a young female girl with long brown hair that reached to the back of his shoulders. He still had his red eyes though. The armor was still on except for the helmet which was set on the floor beside the bed.

Then garmadon looked a wu. Female wu now had wavy blonde hair that also reached to his shoulders. "Wait since I'm a girl now…" garmadons voice trailed off. Suddenly he looked inside his armor to see his female breasts.

Wu gave his brother a disgusted look. "You are so immature garmadon." The brunet grinned at his brother. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't a flat chested chick.'

The sensei face palmed. "Look let's go tell the others what happened and maybe they can fix this ok?" Garmadon nodded and followed his brother out the room. "I'm surprised that you haven't screamed yet brother." Wu said as he raised a brow.

Garmadon stopped and looked at wu. "Oh thanks for reminding me. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Garmadon and wu surprisingly sort of take it kind of well. But hey they have dealed with much worse before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer hopefully.**

"So you're telling me that my machine turned you guys into teenage girls?" Jay asks as he studied the two brothers. Wu nodded. "That's correct jay, do you think you will be able to turn us back to normal?" Jay faced his machine and frowned.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I can take this thing to Cyrus Borg and he could help us. After all he is the greatest inventor ever!" Garmadon rolled his eyes. "Give us the facts loudmouth and tell us how long it's going to take!" "Not only do they have the bodies and voices of a female teenager, but they also have the attitude of one." Zane replied.

Jay looked at the clock which read two thirty PM. "I don't know but I promise you I will turn you back to normal. Kai, cole, zane, and Lloyd will help me carry my machine to Borg industries while light, night, and nya stay and watch garmadon and wu. There might be a change of more side effects and I want to know when so the girls will call me on my cell if anything happens. Does everybody understand the plan?"

Everybody nodded in agreement. So the ninjas grabbed the machine and carried it off the bounty which thankfully is on the ground and not in the sky. "So how far is Borg industries?" Lloyd asked. "About five miles away from the city." Zane answered. The other guys groaned in response. "I wish our dragons were here right about now!" Cole complained.

Back at the bounty the girls were all gathered in the kitchen. "It's not so bad being a female you guys." Night said as she opened the fridge to grab a soda. Light nodded and then smiled. "Yeah even though we have our periods and have to be the ones to deliver a baby when we are pregnant, being a female is great!"

Night opened the top of her soda and took a sip. "Thanks for sharing that information sister." She said dryly. Nya looked at wu and garmadon for a moment and then smiled. "Well by the looks of it you two are too small for your old clothes." "Well no shit Sherlock!" Garmadon said as he crossed his arms. Sensei wu smacked his brother upside the head.

Nya frowned but kept speaking anyways. "I was thinking that we could take you guys to the mall and buy you some clothes that will fit you for now in till the guys come back with jay's invention." Light squealed. "We're going to the mall!?"

"No we're going to a lady gaga concert!" Night said sarcastically. The girls, after a few minutes of arguing agreed to go the mall. Nya wrote a letter to the boys and left it on the dining room table just in case they come back and wondered where they were. An hour later after taking the bus they finally arrived at the Ninjago city mall.

"Such a cleaver name for a mall don't you agree?" Asked night who was asking the readers who are reading this story. "Night stop breaking the fourth wall…" Light warned. The girls stared in awe as they entered the mall. "It's so big! Where do we even start?" Wu asked who was still in awe.

Nya lead them into JC penny's and started looking through the clothes. "Just a heads up everybody I do not want to wear a freaking dress ok?" Garmadon said as he looked at the female dresses in disgust. Light saluted. "Roger!" Garmadon frowned. "My name is garmadon…"

After a while of hunting down the perfect outfits for wu and garmadon, they shoved the two inside different changing rooms with the clothes they gave them. Then the two siblings later on walked outside the changing room with their outfits the girls picked out for them.

Garmadon was wearing Black skinny jeans, light gray fluffy jumper, and mid knee flat boots. While Wu was wearing a white dress with cross front, light blue jeans, and gray flat tops. "You guys look great!" Nya replied with a smile. "You girls did great on choosing our outfits, thank you." Wu answered as he smiled as well. Garmadon grinned and replied.

"Aww yeah I'm bringing sexy back!"

**I hope that's long enough for a chapter… It took me a while to think of good outfits that will suite garmadon and wu well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

"What do you think Cyrus, can you fix it?" Jay asked. The inventor circled around the invention while studying it. "I'm not sure jay but I'll see what I can do. But it might take a few days or maybe weeks perhaps for to get your machine to work again." Cyrus replied.

The ninja of lighting sighed but gave a small smile. "Thanks, call me when you have any other news ok?" Cyrus put a hand on jay's shoulder. "Rest assure jay I'll will do everything I can I promise." Jay nodded and started to follow the others out.

"I hope he's right." Muttered jay. "Relax jay Cyrus Borg is a total genius so there's nothing to worry about!" cole said as they went down the elevator. "Man I can't wait to go home and take a nap! That thing weighs like an elephant!" Kai said with relief.

Jay chuckled and responded. "Really I thought it felt like caring you blubber face." Kai slapped the back of jay's head. When the elevator stopped and opened up the four ninja stepped out. Then they walked out of the building and onto the streets of new ninjago city.

"Have you guy's seen pixal? I didn't see her in the lobby like usual…" Zane wondered. The ninja of fire smirked. "Your girlfriend was probably in another part of the building leading a tour group." Zane blushed at the word 'girlfriend' which earned a laugh from the others.

"Ignore hothead over there zane he's just messing with you. Besides you're lucky to have a girlfriend!" The ninja of earth replied while messing up Zane's hair. The nindriod smiled and shoved cole's hand away.

"I'll get a girlfriend soon jus you see because I'm still in the market!" Kai exclaimed. "Yeah probably in the sales bin." Jay snickered which earned another slap on the back of the head by kai. 'I wonder how the girls are doing. They haven't called back in a while…" cole wondered.

"Well that's good! That means there are no side effects at all, well yet anyways." The ninja of lighting said. The ninja of fire snickered. "Their probably painting their nails or something!" "Hehehehe or maybe watching soap operas!" Cole giggled.

"Or talking gossip or drooling over shirtless guys from magazines!" crowed jay as the others began to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha I hope they don't break a nail! Or have their dress ripped!" the ninja of earth yelled as the laughter increased.

While the four ninja's were laughing, two female teenage girls stared at them in shock and disgrace. "I can't believe they think all girls are like that!" The first one exclaimed. The second one nodded in agreement. "Let's go before I decide to kick their asses." The first one growled. "I'm too tired from karate practice otherwise they would have been in a hospital!" the other girl replied as they walked away.

After a few more minutes of laughter the ninja's calmed down. "It's starting to get dark soon my brothers, let's hurry on home." Zane replied. The other three nodded while smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the bounty the girls were relaxing in the T.V. room watching The Heat. "I love this movie!" Nya squealed in delight. Night elbowed her sister and spoke. "Hey Light can you get us some soda's?" Light nodded and got up to get some soda's for the others.

"I can really picture garmadon doing this scene." Wu said with a grin. His brother looked at him with a brow raised. "Which scene are we talking about?" "The scene at the bar!" Wu giggled. Garmy grinned and faced back to the T.V.

Light came back with the sodas and handed everybody theirs. "Thanks light!" The other girls replied. "You're welcome!" Chirped light. When the movie was over, the girls got up and stretched. "Hey what time is it?" nya asked.

"Adventure time!" Night exclaimed. Wu rolled his eyes and checked the clock. "It's about 9:20." "Where are the ninja's? They should have been back by now…" Garmadon wondered. As if right on cue the door was heard open with a bunch of noises heard.

"Hey guys were back!" Kai shouted. The girls walked out of the room to meet the others. "I see that you have bought garmadon and sensei wu some new clothing." Zane said. Garmadon looked around the room and noticed Lloyd was missing.

"Uh boy's where is Lloyd?" he asked. The ninja's froze for a moment and looked around in panic. "How did we not even notice he was gone?!" Jay exclaimed. "Dude I don't know but he was with us at borg industries!" Cole said.

"Where is my son!?" garmadon growled. "I… I…. I don't know!" kai said meekly. "All of us are going back to find him now!" The dark lord barked. Nobody argued with him and followed garmadon outside. _Please let my son be ok!_ Garmadon thought.

XXXXXXXX

In the basement of Borg industries Lloyd was chained to a wall while knocked out. Lloyd was just about to walk out of Borg industries with the guys in till he felt a sharp pain and darkness filled his sight. And that's how he ended up here.

Pixal walked over to him and splashed water on his face from a bucket. The golden ninja instantly woke up and coughed up water that has entered his mouth. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around his surroundings.

Then he noticed pixal and his faced relaxed for a moment. But something caught the golden ninja's eye, pixal's eyes were not their usual bright green but instead they were purple. "Pixal?" Lloyd asked again with worry. The female nindriod smiled cruelly and answered but with a voice he knew too well.

"Close golden ninja close but it is someone else." The overlord answered through pixal. "Overlord what do you want!?" Lloyd demanded. The dark entity chuckled. "Why your power of course!" But his smile faded away and was replaced with an angry frown.

"I am ever so tired of being in the Digi verse you have no idea what it's like there! I want to be able to walk among new ninjago city as flesh and blood." Lloyd tried to escape but finally relies that he was chained to a wall.

"The others should know by now that I'm missing and that their coming back for me!" Lloyd growled. The overlord chuckled at how gullible his enemy was. "Well see about that." Before Lloyd could say anything else the overlord knocked him out once more.

A trickle of blood went down the blonde's forehead. The entity smiled at the sight of blood and turned away to go up the stairs. He then switches himself to a small screen and went to check on Cyrus Borg. Pixal froze for a moment and then snapped out of it. _What happened? How long was I off?_

The overlord watched Cyrus fixing the ninja of lighting's invention. "Cyrus borg!" He suddenly announced as Cyrus jumped. The inventor turned to the monitor the overlord was in and sighed. "Yes overlord?"

"I want you to do something for me…." The entity rasped. "Well then you have to wait because I am working on som- Enough!' the overlord interrupted. "You do relies what happens when you disobey be right?" The inventor whimpered and asked. "What do you want me to do?"

**What is the overlord planning? Well the others rescue Lloyd in time?**


End file.
